Computer networks and systems have become indispensable tools for modern business. Today, terabits of information are stored in and accessed across such networks by users throughout the world. Much of this information is, to some degree, confidential and its protection is required. Not surprisingly then, intrusion detection systems (IDS) have been developed to help uncover attempts by unauthorized persons and/or devices to gain access to computer networks and the information stored therein. There is a need for an improved IDS tool for predicting cyber security attacks.